The Social Outcast
by lateeda18
Summary: Tecna is feeling really alone, Layla has pretty much taken her place as Musa's BFF, and Timmy is a great friend, but Tecna wants to be more than friends with him. What will Tecna do when she decides enough is enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-All Alone**

Tecna sat at her desk, trying to finish her homework. It was getting harder to concentrate because of the increasing sounds in the dorm. Musa was practicing her guitar right there in the same room, Stella was in the other room singing (she was practicing for the concert at Red Fountain in a couple weeks), and Layla was blasting her music practicing some dance routines. Sometimes Tecna couldn't believe her friends. It was like she was the only one who cared about her grades. They were all too busy always worrying about their boyfriends, and now this concert. A concert is a one time deal, but grades are forever. You can't go back and change a test, and school is the way you learn and are able to see the world. Tecna didn't want to screw up her grades for a one time deal. However, she wasn't all about grades and school, she did have a personal life. She had great friends, a great friend that was a boy that understood her love for technology, and she did get very high grades. Then why did she feel so alone all the time? It never used to be that way, but it seemed like ever since the beginning of that school year she had felt really alone. Tecna thought of all these things while doing her advanced math homework, and she just couldn't stand being in the dorm anymore. She needed to concentrate so she could finish the homework and actually get what she was doing. Tecna stood up, closed her book and notebook, shoved them into her bag, and left the room. Musa didn't even notice her leaving. Tecna was getting used to this. Musa didn't seem to notice much about Tecna anymore like she used to, it was almost like they just slept in the same room and that was it. They used to tell each other everything from boys to the current music. It was like she had been replaced as Musa's best friend in the past semester at Alfea. Tecna knew she shouldn't be thinking these thoughts though, so she stopped herself as she reached the library.

After 2 hours of sitting in the library doing all her homework and catching up on some reading, Tecna decided she should get back to the room. She was going to have an online chat with Timmy that night and she didn't want to miss it. She had a crush on Timmy, and she was pretty sure he liked her in the same way, yet their relationship was nothing more than a friendship. Tecna didn't want it to be that way, but she didn't want to take the first move. What if Timmy really did only want a friendship and she would just make a fool of herself by taking the first step? Tecna didn't want to face that kind of rejection, so she hoped that Timmy would eventually get it and ask her on a date, and kiss her. As she walked back into her room she noticed that everything was really quiet. She checked Flora and Bloom's room and they were both already asleep. Stella was nowhere to be found, and as she walked past Layla's room, she heard voices coming from inside of it.

"I don't know what to do Layla! I want to tell my dad about Riven, but he will totally freak out after he sees him. When I was little he would freak out about me playing with a boy in nursery school, what if he finds out about my relationship with Riven?" Musa said, sounding really upset.

"Well then don't tell him! If you think he is going to be super mad it is just best for him not to know." Layla said. Tecna could see them through the small crack between the doors. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping like that, but how else would she get any information about Musa's current life? Musa didn't tell her anything anymore.

"He has to find out sooner or later! I mean, I know Riven and I are on shaky grounds half the time, but I think that I really love him, and I can't hide those kinds of feelings from my own father! I just feel wrong about lying, even if we aren't official yet." Musa said, still not comforted by Layla's words.

"Don't worry Musa, everything will work out. Sooner or later Riven will realize you're a great girl and that he loves you. Your father will accept it too in time, because you're his daughter and he loves you for who you are." Layla said. Tecna saw the two walk up to each other and hug. Musa wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Thanks Layla, I'm so glad you're here for me, I couldn't tell anyone else this kind of stuff." Musa said as she got away from the hug. Tecna was shocked at her last statement. Who was the person who listened to Musa's problems last year? It certainly wasn't Layla, and Tecna felt like crying. Was she really that underappreciated with the winx club girls? She hoped she wasn't, and that it was only Musa. But still, Musa is still her roommate and was once her BFF, and she couldn't believe how alone she felt now. Tecna ran into her room, and grabbed her lap top. She signed onto her messenger and Timmy was already online. She really needed to talk to someone about how she was feeling, and Timmy was the only person she could think of who would listen.

Tecnodragon1217: Hi Timmy. Can I talk to you about something?"

Robobot14: Sure you can!

Tecnodragon1217: Well, I am just feeling really down because Musa was talking to Layla about stuff, and she said that she couldn't tell anyone else, yet I was the one who always comforted her last year, and now we don't talk that much at all.

Tecna felt really weird opening up this much to Timmy, and she hoped he didn't mind her sharing her feelings.

Robobot14: Well I'm not sure what to say, but I'm always here for you Tecna.

Tecna wasn't totally comforted by his response, but she was glad that he was there for her. She could trust him with a lot of stuff. Right now, she was closer friends with him than with the winx girls.

Tecnodragon1217: Thanks Timmy. So how has your day gone?

Robobot14: Well, I worked on more of my Robo Bot model 14 and that was about it besides school. Everyone here is getting ready for the concert next week, it's crazy!

Tecnodragon1217: Same here, well at least my roomies. I'm just doing school work and stuff, the usual. Cool! I can't wait to see it race!

Robobot14: Me either, I'm so glad you'll come and be my assistant, since none of the guys want to, and I don't think they could handle it either. Lol.

Tecnodragon1217: Lol. I don't think so either. Well I should be getting to bed now. Goodnight Timmy.

Robobot14: Night Tecna! Sweet dreams!

Tecna signed off and got ready for bed. She walked into her room and Musa was already in her bed and looked like she was asleep. Tecna walked out onto the balcony, and stared at the moon. It was shining brightly all over the grounds, and Tecna admired it. Even if she didn't feel welcome with the winx girls, she knew she had one close friend in the world, and that was Timmy. She just wished her feelings for him romantically would go away. She signed and walked back inside, closing the doors behind her. She crawled under her covers and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Thanks for reading!_

_lateeda18_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Just Friends**

The next morning Tecna squinted as she opened up her eyes to the bright sunlight shining in on her face through the window. She slowly sat up and looked around the room, there was no one there. She looked around the rest of the dorm and no one else was there either. It had been that way for a while. They all seemed to get up and just leave without saying goodbye to her anymore. The year before they all used to talk at breakfast, but Tecna was sure they probably weren't at breakfast anymore, and if they were they would almost be done eating. Tecna tried to forget about the winx girls, because she was going to spend that day with Timmy, building their robot.

After she got through her daily morning routine, she left her room with an apple and headed over to Red Fountain. Her stomach hurt a little from nervousness as she sat on the bus going to the school for heroics and bravery. She always got nervous when she went to see Timmy, simply because just looking at him made her stomach do flips. She looked out the window and saw him waiting at the bus stop for her, and she hoped that he got the same feeling when she was around.

* * *

"I'm almost done with the transmitter." Tecna said as she concentrated on screwing in some device into the robot. She had spent the past hour in Timmy's room helping him build his robot and was very concentrated on finishing it that day.

"That's great! We are making great time! I thought this would take at least a couple days but it has taken us only an hour to finish half of it!" Timmy exclaimed as he looked up from his computer to see the work Tecna was doing.

"Finished!" Tecna declared only a few moments after Timmy had finished talking. She placed the screw driver down on the desk and pulled up a chair next to Timmy to see what he was doing.

"I'm just programming a few more things for the robot to do before we install the brain into it." Timmy said. He then began to type more things into the programmer as Tecna stared at the screen. Tecna had wished he would just stop going on about his robot just for a minute and talk about something else. Is that all that he ever thought about? Didn't he ever think about other things like girls or the weather, or even his friends? Tecna sighed after thinking about her best friend and how much of a nerd he really was, but that was what she loved about him. The door opened suddenly and Tecna looked up to see who it was. Musa and Riven came stumbling into the room and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Riven threw his jacket down on the floor as he closed the door with his leg. They both stood their all over each other and neither had noticed that there were others in the room. Tecna thought that was really rude and she loudly cleared her throat, finally getting Riven's attention.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here Timmy." Riven said as he released Musa. He straightened out his shirt and scratched the back of his head.

"What are you doing here Tecna?" Musa asked in a very annoyed tone.

"I'm helping out Timmy with his robot." Tecna replied. She wasn't pleased with Musa's tone.

Timmy had also noticed them and had stopped typing. The room grew very quiet, making it a very awkward moment. Here was two people who were just making out and then another couple who seemed to like each other, but hadn't even kissed yet.

"Would you mind leaving Timmy?" Riven asked after realizing the silence wasn't helping the situation.

"But we're working here." Timmy said. He really wanted to keep on working on the project.

"Please guys?" Musa asked in a pleading tone. She walked over to Tecna and started whispering to her.

"You know how much Riven means to me, he finally opened up a little to me and we are actually making some progress." Musa said.

Tecna was very upset by Musa's request. No, she didn't know how much he meant to her. Musa hadn't talked to her about Riven since the end of the last school year. And why should she be bossed around by Musa? Just because she was making out with Riven didn't give her the right to barge into the room that was half Timmy's, and kick them out. But Tecna couldn't say no, she never did to her friends. She always let them get what they wanted no matter how it affected her.

"Lets go Timmy." Tecna said as she picked up her stuff. As she walked past Musa she gave her the dirtiest look she could have given anyone and walked out of the room. Timmy quickly grabbed some of his stuff that they needed and left the room.

"Woah, I've never seen her like that before." Musa said after Timmy had left the room.

"Who cares, lets just get back to where we left off." Riven said as he started kissing Musa again.

* * *

Out in the grass Tecna and Timmy had sat down and Timmy was back to typing up programs on his lap top. Tecna just stared into the sky. There wasn't much for her to do anymore since the robot was still in Timmy's dorm room, and it was practically finished. Tecna decided that she wanted to try and just get a little further in her relationship with Timmy. They were friends, and she really believed that he liked her more than a friend, the same way she liked him a lot more than a friend. Tecna tapped Timmy's shoulder trying to get his attention away from his computer screen.

"What?" Timmy said without looking up at her.

"Can we talk?" Tecna asked.

"Um, sure." Timmy said hesitantly as he saved his program notes and closed his lap top. He put it back in his bag and looked at Tecna.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Timmy asked her.

"Well, I was just um.. well… this isn't really easy to say… but.. um… do you…..like me?" Tecna asked nervously.

"Of course I like you Tecna! You're my best friend!" Timmy told her.

"Yeah but, do you like like me?" Tecna asked him.

"What do you mean by like like?" Timmy asked. He was really confused by Tecna's question. What did she mean by like like her?

"I mean like this." Tecna asked as she leaned into Timmy's face for a kiss. She placed her lips on his and she started to kiss him lightly, but he wasn't doing anything. He sat there almost frozen. Tecna quickly pulled away and looked at him.

"Why did you do that for?" Timmy said as he wiped his lips, which gave Tecna a signal of rejection.

"I… I thought that you liked me more than as a friend. I mean all of our other friends think it too." Tecna said. She was really confused at what was happening. She was so sure that Timmy liked her and would return a kiss, but she had just made a total fool of herself.

"Well I don't! What would give you that idea? I like you as a friend. I'm not attracted to you in any way!" Timmy said as he stood up. He crossed his arms and he was angry. He did have feelings for Tecna, but he had tried really hard to hide them because he didn't want to show her how inexperienced he was in the girlfriend department. He had never kissed anyone before and he had no clue how a boyfriend was supposed to act.

"Well I don't know, all the signals I picked up on told me that you felt something for me! But I guess I must have miscalculated and I'm just that terrible you don't like me at all in a physical way or any other way probably. Well guess what. I'm not helping you with your Robot anymore! See how far you get all by yourself. Good bye Timothy!" Tecna said as she picked up her bag and stomped away to the bus stop. She had never been so embarrassed in her life before, and she felt like a stupid fool, which was also a first for her. She climbed onto the bus and tried as hard as she could to not look back at Timmy's face. She really wanted to, but doing that would just show she was weak and she definitely could not do that after how she had just acted. Timmy stood in shock at Tecna storming off. He had thought that everything was good, he really didn't think that Tecna liked him in a physical way at all. Now he knew how wrong he was, but how would he ever fix what had just happened? Timmy sighed and picked up his lap top again. He knew Riven probably wouldn't be done in their room yet and there was nothing else for him to do so he picked back up his lap top and started to type in more programs. Now he would have to finish the robot without any of Tecna's assistance. It was going to be hard.

* * *

_Okay so I know Musa and Riven weren't technically this far in the real show, but I always thought that they should have been a lot closer during the second year so I had to add in that scene, and also I put that in to add more to Tecna's frustrations with the winx girls. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of the story! The next one she finally gets some courage and stands up to the winx girls, so you can look forward to that! _

_Lateeda18_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-A Small Feeling**

Tecna woke up to the screeching noise of Stella and Musa bickering once again. They always seemed to not get along with each other. Tecna pulled her pillow over her head to try and block out the noise but it wasn't working. She decided to get up and just try to get out of the room and away from all the noise. She had a huge headache and wasn't in the mood to hear two girls yelling at each other over something as silly as a pair of shoes or boys. Tecna walked into the common room as she pulled a jacket over her head. She walked past Stella's room, where all the noise was being generated, and walked into Bloom and Flora's room, hoping to be able to talk to someone about her situation with Timmy. She quietly closed the door and found Bloom sitting at her desk drawing doodles.

"Hey Bloom, did you sleep well?" Tecna asked.

"Not really, I'm having more dreams about my real parents. It's really bugging me. Every time I get close to finding something out, it just slips away!" Bloom said as she threw her pencil down on her desk and crossed her arms.

"I'm sure Avalon will help you out with finding more out about your past. You have made great progress in the past few months." Tecna said as she sat down on Bloom's bed. She heard a door slam from outside and knew that Stella and Musa's fight must have been over with for the time being. Tecna sat on Bloom's bed, not sure of what to say next. She wasn't very good at starting conversations, and Bloom didn't seem like she was in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Do you know where Flora is?" Tecna asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"She's in the shower now." Bloom said without even looking at Tecna. Tecna got a strange vibe that she was really unwelcome in the room since Bloom wouldn't even look at her when talking to her. She figured it was just Bloom being down about her past, but Tecna still thought that it could just be her.

"So how are you and Sky?" Tecna asked, trying to keep the conversation moving.

"Eh, fine I guess. Nothing really exciting, but currently there's no drama between us. How about you and Timmy?" Bloom asked, finally looking up at Tecna.

"We got into a big fight. I thought we were more than friends, but when I tried to kiss him yesterday, he pulled away and I yelled at him. I don't know what to do, I really thought he liked me too but he wouldn't even kiss me." Tecna said to Bloom.

"Maybe he just needs some time to get adjusted to girls. I mean he's probably not used to having a girl like him that he also likes, so he is probably nervous about kissing someone since it is probably his first time. I'm positive he likes you too, but he just needs to be comfortable with himself before he can be comfortable around you." Bloom said. In a way, she made sense. But Tecna thought about her advice and still didn't understand how people could act in such strange ways. Why was it that boys like Brandon and Riven had not trouble showing their emotions but Timmy had a lot of trouble?

"I guess, I just don't want to wait though. I've been waiting at least a year now to start a relationship with him." Tecna said. Flora then walked out of the bathroom and sat down on her bed to comb out her hair.

"Hi Tecna! How are you?" Flora asked her. Tecna was starting to feel better. Maybe she did still have some friends in her dorm that actually cared about her.

"I'm good, just trying to get away from the noise of Stella and Musa's bickering." Tecna said.

"Oh yeah, I guess they were fighting over clothes this time." Flora said. Tecna rolled her eyes and looked down at the ground. Musa used to talk to her about all of her problems with Stella, but ever since Layla joined the group, Musa always confided in Layla, since they shared most of the same opinions. Sure, Tecna did think some of Stella's views and actions were a bit extreme, but she still liked her none the less. However, Layla and Musa seemed to not care much for Stella's outgoing personality and big critiques on boys and clothing.

Just then Bloom decided to speak again after a long time of staring at her feet.

"Hey Tecna, I was wondering if you could possibly write my essay for transformations class. I know it is cheating, but lately I just can't concentrate on much, especially long stuff like that." Bloom asked.

"Bloom! But you need to learn to do this stuff yourself! You can't always rely on Tecna like that!" Flora said. It was the usual Flora do-it-yourself speech.

"It's okay Flora. I don't have anything else to do. Just make sure you review it before you turn it in so you know what is in the actual essay. I can't be caught cheating." Tecna said in a stern voice. Bloom nodded her head. Then Stella walked into the room.

"Hello Ladies. Um, can I just talk to Flora and Bloom about something?" Stella asked. Tecna was a bit offended, but didn't show it. She just got up and walked out of the room without saying anything. She walked into her room to get dressed and found Musa in there listening to music. She really wanted to talk to Musa about her troubles with Timmy, but Musa would most likely not listen. She sighed as she got her clothes out and headed into their bathroom. Musa seemed to have not even noticed that Tecna had walked into the room.

By the time Tecna had come out of the bathroom Musa had already left the room, leaving Tecna alone again. She decided to use this time to write up that essay of Bloom's and tried to relax. She finished the essay in no time, but while writing it all she could think about was Timmy and what he was doing right now. She always wondered if he ever thought of her when he was in class or just with his friends. She printed out the essay and went over to Bloom's room and handed it to her. Tecna admitted to herself that it wasn't her best work ever, but it was still pretty good.

* * *

The next morning Bloom walked into Tecna's dorm with an angry look on her face.

"What's wrong Bloom?" Tecna asked.

"This is what's wrong!" Bloom said as she held up the essay Tecna had written for her.

"What's wrong with it?" Tecna said. She was a bit upset at the fact that Bloom just barged into her room yelling at her.

"Well Professor WizGiz looked at it and quizzed me on a little bit of it and I didn't know any of it Tecna! Now I'm failing the class since he said I couldn't have written this myself, and I now have to do all this extra credit!" Bloom said. Tecna was shocked. She had just done Bloom a huge favor, and she was getting yelled at for it.

"Well did you look it over like I told you to?" Tecna said, trying to defend herself.

"No! I don't have time to Tecna! I'm trying to figure out where the hell I came from and I don't have time to look over all of your mumbo jumbo smart words!" Bloom said. She crossed her arms and waited for an answer from Tecna. But Tecna had no answer for her. She was finished with listening to her "friends" yell at her and put her down. Tecna quickly ran out of her room trying not to show anyone that she was starting to cry. How did her life become so dark and miserable? She used to be so happy all the time with her great friends, but now everything just seemed to suck. The only person she knew who would at least be a real friend was at Red Fountain, so she got a bus there. She ran towards Timmy's room, hoping he was there and knocked at his door. The small red haired boy opened the door and Tecna immediately ran in and hugged him. Timmy was a bit shocked at this at first but then put his arms around Tecna. Tecna released him and started talking, while trying to fight back tears.

"I can't stand being with the winx girls anymore. All of them treat me like dirt! Musa barely talks to me anymore, Bloom only cares about me doing her homework, Stella has never liked talking to me, Layla is best friends with Musa, and Flora is close to Bloom because they're room mates! I can't stand it anymore Timmy! I just need someone to talk to." Tecna said through her tears. She couldn't remember the last time she cried, but she was crying like a little kid right now. Timmy just hugged her again and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You're really wonderful Tecna, and you deserve better than them. Don't let them get you down. I don't know what's changed in them, but you're wonderful and I don't know how they can't see that, because I certainly can." Timmy said. He then pulled her closer to him and he kissed her. Tecna at first was shocked but then realized what was going on, and kissed him back. Even though everything in her life seemed to be going wrong, at that moment, she felt the greatest she had felt since they had defeated the senior witches the year before.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the next and last chapter of this story. I'm sorry to all of the fans of this story, but I haven't written this plot in so long and I forgot what my main purpose was for this story. I also have lost interest in it now, but I did finish it up (It isn't as long as I would have liked it to be, but hopefully everyone is happy with the ending.) Again, I'm sorry to everyone who enjoyed this story, hopefully this won't happen again with any of my other stories._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 4- New Interest**

The next day at school Tecna was almost as nervous about going to classes as she was the first day at Alfea. Her and Timmy were now officially going out and she knew how fast gossip about relationships spread throughout Alfea. When Stella and Brandon officially started to date everyone in the school, including the teachers, knew about it within 24 hours. Now that Tecna had her first boyfriend she knew a lot of people would be interested in this gossip. The one thing Tecna hated the most was gossip. She could care less about who was going out with whom, but everyone else cared about it and would be asking her many questions about the new relationship. She was so new to all of this relationship stuff she had no clue how she should handle any of the questions asked or how to act, especially around Timmy. She was also afraid of what people would say about her dating Timmy, since he wasn't exactly the most popular guy at Red Fountain. They would all most likely criticize her for going out with such a nerd, but then again she wasn't very popular either. Her friends didn't seem to care about her much anymore and many people disliked her because of how well she did in school. She sighed after running through all of these things in her mind and slowly got up out of bed. She headed towards the bathroom to take a shower when Stella came bursting into the room.

"When were you going to tell me?" Stella said breathlessly.

"Tell you what?" Tecna said, a bit confused at what Stella was talking about.

"That Timmy asked you out! That's so cute! Now you finally have a boyfriend! Ooh! I'll have to give you all these tips on dating and stuff-" Stella started to say.

"That's quite all right, I can handle it myself." Tecna said as she began to feel how terrible this day truly would be.

"But you have to let me help you! I mean you must be so confused on how you feel now since this is your first relationship and all, and I'm a pro at this kind of stuff!" Stella said.

"I would really rather learn by myself because that's how other people do it right?" Tecna said.

"Yeah but that is the hard way, using me for advice should give you a less painful relationship!" Stella said. Then Layla walked into the room.

"If she doesn't want your help then she doesn't want it. It isn't a big deal. It's only a guy, they aren't too difficult to understand." Layla said as she rolled her eyes. Layla was very against having to have a boyfriend while in high school.

"Just because you can't find a guy doesn't mean you have to get bitchy with everyone else Layla." Stella said as she crossed her arms and went out of the room.

"Well that was interesting." Layla said. Her and Tecna were now alone in the room. There was a long silence as the two girls stood there not knowing what exactly to say to each other.

"If you have any problems with Stella you can just tell me. She can be very demanding at times and doesn't seem to listen to many people when they obviously just want her to shut up." Layla said.

"You don't like Stella?" Tecna asked, confused at Layla's words.

"I like her, but she can cross many lines very quickly and she needs to learn certain boundaries. Maybe it is just because of how strict my life has been I get annoyed with people like her quickly, but I can't stand it when people think they know everything and get everything they want." Layla replied. Tecna couldn't agree with her more, and was happy someone was actually defending her.

"However I do disagree with you about guys being complicated. Every single one is different, so it is hard to understand the one that you are attracted to." Tecna said.

"I guess so, but a lot of them seem the same to me. I guess I can't understand until I fall in love." Layla said.

"Wait, you think I'm in love?" Tecna asked.

"No, I do think you are headed in that direction though. I'm not saying it's bad, but I could see it happening in a few months or so." Layla said.

"Oh, I see. I'm not exactly sure what love is." Tecna said.

"Me either, I don't think any of us know what it is." Layla said. Then Musa walked into the room.

"Hey guys! I was wondering, um, can I talk to Tecna alone for a minute?" Musa asked.

Layla looked at Tecna and Tecna nodded signaling that she was willing to talk to Musa alone. Layla then left the room and Musa stood silent for a few moments while Tecna stared at the ground.

"So I heard that you and Timmy are now officially going out. That's great!" Musa said.

"Yeah, it is." Tecna said as she sighed and moved her foot.

"I wanted to say sorry for the crummy way I have been acting all this year. I just have so much in common with Layla that we got to talking so much and I haven't really had the chance to talk to you. I know you feel like shit because I've basically ignored you, but I just want you to know that I really do still like you as my friend and hope we can be close again." Musa said in one giant breath.

" Do you really mean that?" Tecna said with hope in her voice.

"Yeah, I really do. So friends again?" Musa asked.

Tecna thought over the whole situation quickly and realized that now she had a boyfriend she was going to need a good friend who was a girl to talk to about all of their problems if they ever got into a fight, and she knew she didn't want to have to go to Stella for that.

"Yeah, I miss being friends too." Tecna said. The girls hugged and then stepped away from each other.

"So do you want to go to Magix and get a pizza with me and we can catch up?" Musa asked as she headed to get her wallet.

"I would love that." Tecna said even though she was pretty sure that the decision was already made. She headed to her closet to find a sweater to wear and had a new feeling of hope that somehow, her life was going to be okay and it would get very good very soon.

* * *

_Well I hope everyone enjoyed this "short" fan fiction about Tecna and Timmy. Maybe sometime in the future I will write a longer story about them._


End file.
